Jacqueline Frost: The Story of Winter
by Sockysquidrings
Summary: This is a genderbent fic about Jack Frost and Elsa. (Jelsa) Only the first chapter is up at the moment, please let me know in a review if you want more. It's small at the moment, but if you want more, I'll make them longer. Thank you! :)
1. The Frost

**Authors Note:** _**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen or Anything.**_

_**I also know next to nothing about Ice skating. Enjoy and leave me some feedback if possible.**_

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

"Your hair is messy again, Jacqueline." My mother sighed watching me bundle up my ice skates. I sighed and prepared for yet another talk about being a lady. "You're no longer a child. You have to grow up sometime." I looked at the floor to the left of me so I didn't have to look her in the eye.

"Jacqueline, you're 14 now. I wish I could let you be a child for longer, but I can't. With your father gone, it falls to you and I to take care of things." She said, cupping my face gently.

"I'm glad you make each day fun for William but…" She paused as she stroked a strand of hair back from my forehead. "I need the help." I looked up at her and nodded slowly. I knew she didn't like to admit that she needed help from anybody.

William came running into the house and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me out the door with all the force his 8 year old body could produce.

"Come on, Jack lets gooo!" He said cheerfully.

I looked back at my mother as I left. "I promise to listen when we get back, mother." I said. Mother followed us to the doorway and stood there watching us leave.

"Be safe!" she called out.

"We will!" William shouted, laughing at the fact that his name was Will.

"Promise!" I yelled back, as I turned to wave goodbye.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

"…Why do I have to use this stick to learn how to Ice Skate?" Will asked me, looking at the strange stick I had put into his small grubby hands.

"It's a balance stick, Will. When Dad taught _me_ to skate he picked it up from over by those trees and gave it to me. It's kinda a family heirloom." I said to him as I finished tying his skates on for him. "And now, I'm letting you use it." I said to him. "Now let's take it nice and easy, one foot in front of the other, gliding. If you fall, I'll catch you. Promise. And I never-"

"-you never break a promise, I know. I'm ready." Will said in a brave voice as he pushed forward slightly, wobbling and sweating.

"You know, I was much worse than you when I first started." I told him, as I slowly glided next to him.

"You were?" Will asked, wobbling violently and almost falling. I grabbed him and set him upright again.

"Yup. I didn't make it two steps without falling. You just made it 6." I said, smiling at him.

Will was quiet, concentrating on his feet and finding a rhythm.

"You know, I don't mind if you don't act like a girl sometimes. You know, like a '_lady'" _he said the word with disgust. "I like the fun you, the one that climbs trees and stuff. I don't want you to become a grown up, Jack" He said sadly.

"Well, I'll always be your sister. One day I'll have to grow up, but that won't mean we have to stop having fun and climbing trees. I'm so much better at it than you anyway." I said, skating around him in a circle and poking my tongue out at him.

"Promise?" Will looked at me carefully.

"I promise. And I never b-" I said.

"-you never break a promise, _I know_." Will said laughing.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

Jack heard a sound and motioned Will to stop.

_**Crakkk**_

Will slowed down and stopped like he'd been taught.

"Stay still." I told him.

_**Crakkkk**_

There it was again, but closer. I looked down at Wills feet and saw he was standing on a crack in the ice. Will went to look down but I stopped him. Quickly kicking off my skates my stared him in the eyes.

"Don't look down, look at me, You'll be fine." I said softly but firmly.

"Jack, I'm scared." Will said. Shaking slightly as the ice cracked further underneath him.

"I know, I know. But y-you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." I said as I took an experimental step towards him, the ice cracking under my foot. "Uh..Were gonna have a little fun instead." I said trying to keep my voice light.

"N-No were not!" Will moaned on the verge of tears.

"Would I trick you?" I asked him, testing the ice to the left of me, towards the balance stick.

"Yes, you a-always play tricks!" Will said tears starting to run down his cheeks

"W-Well yeah, but not this time! I Promise, You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." I told him.

"You never break your promises, Jack."Will said, and the tears stopped.

"Were gonna play a game…Hopscotch! like we do everyday." I told him.

"It's as easy as…1…2…3!" I said as I look three steps to the left and picked up the balancing stick. Will laughed at my exaggerated arm movements. "Now you try." I told him, as I held the balancing stick out to catch him.

"1.. .that's it" I said as he inched towards me. "2…" the ice started cracking fully underneath him and the tears were back. "3!" I said as I grabbed him with the curved end of the balancing stick and pulled him to the thicker ice behind me. He hit the ice and looked up. I stood up laughing and Will had a big smile on his face.

_**CRAKKKK!**_

With the biggest noise yet I saw Will start towards me, yelling my name as I fell into the lake, my skirt weighing me down. It was cold, so cold. I looked up and saw the moon shining brightly down on me, before everything went dark.

_**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_


	2. The Cold Wind

Hello all, been a while. Sorry about that.  
This fic got way more attention that I ever thought it deserved, so thank you, all of you.

To "Caroline" This is a genderbent fic, so females become males and vice versa.

Okay, that's all, lets begin.

"Ellie...Ellie! come ooooon! Get up! let's go play." Elson felt a weight on his back and knew his younger brother was sitting on him.  
"Don't call me that." Elson mumbled half-heartedly with his eyes still closed. "Go back to sleep."  
"Come on! The Sky's awake, so I'm awake and we have to play!" Arner said dramatically.  
"Arner, go back to bed." Elson said whilst pushing Arner gently off his bed and onto the floor with a smile.  
I heard the small thump of him hitting the floor and closed my eyes, settling down to sleep once more. After a brief pause, I felt Arner climb on to the bed next to me. "Do you wanna build a snow man?" he asked excitedly.  
I rolled over and smiled at him before nodding and swinging my legs out of bed to find my boots.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ**

Together we raced downstairs, I let Arner win and he spun around the ballroom in a victory dance.  
"Do the magic!" he said excitedly as he finished his lap and ran back to me.  
with a grin I clapped my hands together and went still for a second, feeling the familiar  
and comfortable tendril of power inside me surge upwards to my hands.  
"You ready?" I asked Arner.  
"Yup!" He said brightly, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
I threw the small snowball I had formed in my hands up towards the ceiling where it exploded into snow which fell silently  
and softly to the ground.

"This is amazing!" Arner said as he shuffled from foot to foot, head tilted upwards letting snowflakes fall on his face and in his thick red hair.  
"Well, lets build that snowman." I said and with a thought the snow intensified and then stopped, a good thick layer on the ballroom floor.

Arner and I spent a while making snowmen, kings with pointy frosty crowns and knights with thick cold armor.

Of course, there was also a beautiful snowman princess to be rescued, the prettiest in the court of frost, we named her Olwyn.

"I'm going to be the bravest knight ever! I'm not afraid of anything." Arner said to me with a smile. "One day, I'm going to rescue a princess just like Olwyn." He pointed to the snow princess and smiled even wider.

"Oh, really? Well, Sir Arner the Bravest of us all, I'm sure you will one day." I said back, although Arner was already onto the next thing, his small hands trying to climb a moderately high pile of snow as if it was a great mountain. I watched him carefully.

When he reached the top he took a while to catch his breath before declaring that he was in fact the bravest of them all, as he climbed this "mountain" with "ease".

"Catch me!" He yelled before jumping off and startled, I used my power to create a thick layer of snow under him, just slightly smaller that the mountain.

"Again!" Arner said as he jumped once more, laughing with glee. Again, I used my powers to stop him from hitting the ground. "Arner! Stop!" I cried out, running beside him to keep up. Be he didn't. He kept jumping, faster and faster, laughing louder and smiling wider with each leap.

And then I tripped.

I looked up and shot my magic blind at the place where Arner would fall hoping to catch him, but my powers hit him instead. He fell to the ground senseless, a white streak slowly forming in his hair.

"Arner!" I yelled as I scrambled over to him. "Wake up, come on, Arner." I said to him as I shook him gently, cradling him in my arms.

"PAPA! MAMA!" I yelled as loud as I could, as I held Arner tenderly. The magic around me fading, Kings, Knights and Princesses crumbling back into snow. The floor becoming thick with ice.

"It's okay, Arner. I've got you. I'm so sorry." I said, tears forming in my eyes. The ballroom doors flew open and my mother and father ran in, stopping short at the ice on the floor and me holding a unconcious Arner.

"Elson, this is getting out of hand!" My father said as he ran over to us, taking care on the ice.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Arner!" I said, tearfully. My mother took Arner from me and my father touched his forehead.

"He's ice cold. I think I know where we need to go." They hurried out of the ballroom and I followed them, hoping that Arner would be okay.

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ**

The wise female troll took my hands and turned them over, looking at them closely, before looking up at me.

"Elson, your power will only grow. There is beauty and strength in it...but also danger. You must learn to control it...fear will be your enemy." I nodded at her, understanding the responsibility and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my brother." I said softly.

My father took a deep breath before saying "Until he learns to control his power, we will lock the palace gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people...and keep his powers hidden from everyone...including Arner." his tone strict. I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to hurt anybody else.

When we got back to the palace, I was moved to my own room, and I shut the door on my younger brother.

Knowing I was a danger to him.


End file.
